


Appetizers From the Foodiverse

by Velvet95



Series: Korra's Foodiverse [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet95/pseuds/Velvet95
Summary: I've been missing my chefs, so here are some little one shots from before, during and after FoodFight. Taking requests if people have them...





	1. The Size of the Fight in the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous tumblr ask - Just a silly little answer to the question of "How did the Kai/Naga thing happen?"

The morning was typical for a San Francisco summer; cold, foggy, and with the tang of salt water in the air. Later on in the day the winds would come blow the fog away along with hats, umbrellas, newspapers, small children, and anything else not nailed down or held in death grips.

Kai shivered as he approached the battered door leading to his doom. If asked he'd grumble about the biting cold, but in his soul he knew the real reason. It's not often a young man has to think about his own mortality, but Kai's was becoming more real with every type step he took.

With a trembling hand he knocked softly on the door.

Immediately the sound of barking and scrabbling paws made itself known, but before he could sprint away in terror the door popped open to reveal a beaming Korra. Her dog Naga, the huge white malamute famous to street food lovers everywhere, strained to be let free from Korra's tight grip on her collar, growls and whines dripping from perfectly white and probably sharp canines.

He swallowed hard.

"Hey Kai, good to see you!" Korra hauled the protesting dog away from the door. "Come on in!"

The door closed behind him with an ominous click. To his horror Korra let go of Naga's collar as she retreated to the kitchen. "I made some coffee if you want some."

Kai took a step and Naga's head dropped. Her gaze was steady as she regarded him with narrowed eyes. He froze.

"Good puppy," he mumbled. He wished desperately he'd thought to bring a piece of beef jerky or something. "Um, Korra?"

She leaned back through the door and she grinned. "What, you want a written invitation?" Then she seemed to take pity on his dilemma. "Come finish your breakfast, Naga!"

The dog immediately turned and trotted away, tongue lolling happily. Kai felt a rush of relief and followed behind carefully, watching for any changes in the dogs direction or attention.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Korra?" he asked plaintively when he finally allowed himself to settle onto one of her stools. Naga had disappeared through the dog door to the back patio where Korra had her food and water bowls.

She handed him a shot of espresso. "Here, you'll need that."

"What? Why?" He eyed it suspiciously. "Did you put something in it?"

"Oh yeah," Korra leered. At his shocked look, she added with a smirk, "that's an ounce of Jamaican Blue Mountain go-go juice. At forty bucks a pound you best be appreciative."

Kai sipped appreciatively. "Oh damn, that's good."

"Like I would give anyone bad coffee." She finished her own cup. "Look Kai, I know you're nervous, but this is an important step for you and Jinora. You can't put it off anymore."

He groaned and rubbed his face, then jumped as Naga pushed her head through the dog door, glared at him, then disappeared again. "I know, I know." He looked up, his face a comedy of suffering. "Tell her I wrote a will and it's in my underwear drawer, okay?"

She roared with laughter. "You big baby, you're not gonna die." She reached out and grabbed a bright blue dog lead and waved it at him with an evil grin. "You're just going to be tortured a little bit."

* * *

Kai started out feeling fairly positive. A backpack full of dog toys, poop bags, and other sundry necessary tools of seriouds dog walkers was slung across his shoulders and so far Naga had been amenable to walking casually along with him.

"Hey Naga, picked up a stray, have you?"

Kai turned to see an older man standing in the doorway of a weathered restaurant. _O'Shaunessey's Cafe_ was painted neatly over the door in bright green paint. Naga immediately changed directions and dragged Kai over to the smiling man who kneeled to give her a pat before producing a stub of bacon from somewhere in his apron.

She accepted it with delicate grace before licking his cheek and he spluttered, wiping it off with a towel. With a final pat he stood, taking in Kai. The young chef stood there holding the other end of her lead, painfully aware of how little control he actually had over his fluffy companion.

"Not seen you before, friend of Korra's are you?"

Kay shrugged. "Yeah, we've cooked together before, and she's my girlfriend's boss."

The man blinked, then guffawed loudly, slapping his thigh with a meaty hand. "Oh, lad," he managed to gasp out finally. "Best of luck to you."

Kai glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Have a lovely day of it!" With that pronouncement he stepped back into the restaurant and disappeared. Naga chuffed softly then turned, pulling hard at her leash leaving Kai no choice then to stumble along in her wake.

Together they progressed along the waterfront. Periodically they would pause while Naga sniffed carefully around a tree, or a telephone pole, or a patch of weeds growing from a crack in the sidewalk. Periodically she would squat and leave a small scent of her own behind.

Kai prayed that she would keep her _output_ to something safe, somewhat fearful of what might happen should he be forced to deal with anything that required the surprisingly large plastic doggy bags sitting in the pocket of his windbreaker.

They reached a section of the waterfront where a small park had been created between the looming piers. A number of dogs and their owners mingled around, tossing balls and sipping coffee. A Border Collie trotted around happily with a well-chewed frisbee in his teeth. With a happy bark Naga jerked free of Kai's hold and bolted, leaving him spluttering in her wake.

"Hey, Naga! Come back here!"

She ignored him and as she hit the grass the other dogs looked up and immediately swarmed her with a flurry of sniffed butts and wagging tails.

"Okay," Kai huffed, hurrying up to her and attempting to grab her leash. She dodged nimbly before joining a stocky Labrador Retriever running down his tennis ball. She nipped his shoulder playfully as they ran, but he ignored as he charged for the ball with a ferocious single-mindedness.

After he recovered the ball, she paused, looking over at Kai. He stood watching her uncertainly, eyeing the lead that dragged along the ground behind her. He took one step towards her

"She may not let you catch her, you know," a deep voice commented behind him.

Kai turned to see a tall, dark-skinned man with a beard and a pipe looking at him calmly.

He puffed on his pipe, then added, "Not even Korra is able to catch her if she doesn't want to be caught."

"You know Naga?" Kai blurted in surprise.

He nodded serenely. "Everybody knows Naga. She's the queen of the city."

An enormously fat bulldog sauntered up to them, gasping for breath. The man leaned over and patted him on the head. The dog collapsed in a heap, his legs sliding out so that he was spread eagle on the grass.

He looked ruefully at Kai. "He's too good at sweet talking my customers out of their leftovers." When Kai looked confused, he added. "I run Dockyards BBQ with my sisters."

"Oh! I love that place!"

The man beamed. "Why, thank you! I'll be sure-" he paused then shook his head, still smiling. "Would love to keep chatting but you need to go now." He nodded his head at something behind Kai.

The chef whirled to see Naga daintily pick up the end of her leash in her mouth then take off at an easy lope away from the park towards downtown.

"Oh shit!" Kai burst out. "Naga, wait up!"

* * *

Korra looked up from where she was stirring her bubbling pots of sauce. "Was that the door?"

Jinora pushed herself away from the butcher block and the pile of onions and chilis she was methodically chopping her way through. She disappeared through the doorway.

"Holy shit!"

Korra abandoned her spoon and hurried after her, then paused as she took the sight of sopping Naga prancing happily next to a bedraggled Kai. His clothes and hair were wet, and blood oozed from a long scratch along his left forearm. His right eye was starting to swell, and he was missing one of his shoes.

"What did you do to my dog?" Korra demanded, her eyes anxiously scanning Naga for signs of damage.

"What did _I_ do?" Kai asked, his voice high. " _What did_ I _do?"_ He pointed a shaking finger at the happy malamute. " _She tried to KILL me!"_

Korra bit back a laugh and rubbed soft ears. "I'm sure you're exaggerating."

Kai glared at her. "You. Are. Such. A. Bitch." He threw down the backpack which landed on the cement with a loud squelch. Korra idly noticed a large rip along one side. "And YOU are not helping!" His finger moved from Naga to Jinora who was desperately trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh honey," she finally managed. She stepped up to him and kissed him gently on the cheek before pulling his outstretched arm down and tucking it around her shoulders.

Korra watched Naga closely, but the big dog merely yawned, rubbed herself along both Jinora's and Kai's legs, then sauntered through the kitchen on her way to the backyard and her water bowl.

"Sweet! You did it, Kai!" Korra clapped him on the back. "You're allowed to date Jinora now!"

Jinora cooed as she unzipped his jacket, pulling the damp and slightly torn material off his shoulders and dropping it to the cement. "You were so brave." She knelt and helped him out of his sodden sneakers, disposing of his socks in the process. "I can't imagine anyone doing as well as you."

His face relaxed from outrage to bewilderment, and he numbly followed in her wake as she continued to murmur loving adoration at him.

Korra shook her head, smirking, then rummaged in her pocket when her phone rang.

"Hey, Langston. Yeah, he made it back. Looks a little worse for wear though."

Langston's rich baritone laugh sounded in her ear. " _I'll bet he does. She really put him through the ringer."_

Korra snickerd. "Did your nephew get the video?"

" _Every last blessed minute once he left the dog park. He was so focused on Naga he never noticed the six foot brother on the skateboard with the video camera."_

"You'd think the blue dreadlocks might have caught his attention."

" _Nah,"_ Langston replied, still amused. " _He was too busy with trying to get her out of the grocery store she ran into."_

"She didn't."

" _Went straight for the butcher's counter."_

"Oh no…" Korra started laughing again.

" _Then he had to fish her out of the water after she jumped in to chase that harbor seal."_

Korra leaned weakly against the wall, holding her stomach as she tried to catch her breath.

" _And I can't wait until you see the part where she goes up to the Japanese tourists."_

"How did you know they were Japanese?" Korra finally choked out.

" _Something about 'Shiro Gojira'. Freddie's been taking classes at City College."_ Langston chuckled. " _Anyway, will send the video over once he's done some edits. He said it needed a soundtrack."_

"Oh god, I can't wait." She stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched as Jinora finished patching Kai up. "Looks like our patient is going to survive. Talk to you later!"

" _Bye, Korra."_

Jinora kissed Kai deeply before pressing an ice pack gently to his eye. He sighed contently as Naga came back through the dog door. The big dog sauntered over, rubbed her head on Jinora's hip, licked Kai's knee, then collapsed onto the ground next to him, her tongue once again lolling out in a toothy grin.

He gazed down at her. A grin slowly emerged on his face.

"You're a good dog, Naga."

"Woof."


	2. One for the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night they meet...

“No.  No, no, no, no.  You’re not listening.”

Korra leaned back, heavy shot glass held loosely in her fingertips.  She was feeling pleasantly buzzed, with just the barest hint of a tingle around her lips warning her that she was approaching the boundary between buzzed and sloshed.

The young woman before her was gesticulating wildly, her own shot class thankfully empty as otherwise its contents would have been all over the other denizens of the battered couch she perched on.  “What I’m saying is, there’s a-- there’s a clear bias--” She paused, and looked at her empty glass with despair.  She put it on the table the refocused on Korra.  

“There’s a bias,” Korra prompted. “On,” she too paused. “I forget what we were talking about.”

“Fuck!” the girl responded instantly.  “A huge bias perpetuated by the restaurant industry.”

Korra finished off the last dregs of her shot, placing her glass next to the first one.  “Against who?  Me?” 

“Yes!  You, definitely,” the woman squirmed in her seat, then started pushing her seat mates out of the way to general groans of annoyance.  With a triumphant grin she emerged with a half full bottle of tequila and repoured out.

“Well, not just you.  I mean,” she continued. “Kung Pao Pizza has a custom spice blend that four, count ‘em, four restaurants have tried to buy several times, and yet.  AND YET!”  She yelled, downing half the shot. “Was not even MENTIONED in City Dining when they did their big thing on Asian fusion!  The fuck!”

Korra eyed her as she took a sip. “But I don’t fucking care if I’m in some stupid magazine, and I bet most truck cooks don’t either”

The woman slammed down her shot glass in sudden fury. “You SHOULD care!”  She leaned forward. “And you’re wrong.  Do you know how many truck cooks who are really great chefs and are hoping to someday open their own restaurant?  They need the support.”

Korra scoffed. “Restaurants suck. Give me a truck any day.”

“You’re not listening again! It’s not about you!”

Korra grabbed bottle and poured out another shot. “I thought you said they were biased against me?”

“Yes!  No!  Wait...” The woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  There was a subtle wobble to her posture, as if sitting still required too much concentration. “You know what? Fuck City Dining.”

Korra grinned broadly. “I’m down with that.” They clinked their shot glasses together and downed the amber liquid.  Her lips were definitely going numb.  This night wasn’t going to end well. “I’m glad you liked my hot sauce.”

The woman beamed. “That was fucking awesome sauce.  I could, like, drink it.”

“It’s particularly good with the tri tip.”

The woman shuddered and her eyes seemed to glaze slightly. “No meat.  I mean, don’t eat it.  Meat, I mean.”

Korra smirked. “Your loss.”

The woman shook herself then threw a bottle cap at her. “Shut up.  I cuddle animals.  I don’t eat them.”

“That’s not what your ex-boyfriend said,” the guy next to her mumbled.  She turned to him in shock and whacked him really hard across the arm.

“Ow, fuck.”  He pushed himself off the couch and stumbled away, whimpering.

“Who was that guy?” Korra asked curiously as she poured out another round. 

The woman shrugged. “I have no idea.  What were we saying?”

“Fuck if I know.”

They sat quietly for a while, looking around at the mellow mayhem going on around them.  Party goers streamed in from the back yard with plates piled high with food from several food trucks parked in the alley beyond the yard.  The party itself was a fundraiser as one of the trucks needed a new transmission, and the large bucket of crumpled bills was thankfully getting very full.  Korra brought a case of her hot sauce and put a couple on the condiment counters for people to try.  Twenty minutes later the hundred bucks from the mad scramble of eager consumers was one of the first contributions to the bucket.

“You should have help,” the woman announced suddenly. “You can’t really run the truck by yourself.”

A look of confused irritation crossed Korra’s face. “What are you talking about?  I do just fine.”

“No, no, no,” the woman waved her hands again, this time splashing the guy on the other side of her and he glared blearily at her before pushing himself up and away.  She took advantage of the opportunity and lay down lengthwise on the couch.

“Awesome.  What was I saying?”

“I need help,” Korra replied sarcastically.  She burped.

The woman beamed, “Right!  Almost all trucks have three people.  You should have someone take orders, and an assistant to help prepare the orders.  That way your lines won’t be so long and you’ll make more money.”

“I do okay,” Korra insisted. 

The woman shook her head. “No way.  You get even one more person in the truck and I’ll bet you’ll increase your average take by thirty percent by increasing overall throughput, even factoring in the cost of their pay.  You’re trying to do everything and it slows you down.”

Korra stared at her.  It was a remarkably lucid statement from someone who had to be seeing double.

“Thirty percent? I call bullshit.”

Korra found herself subjected to a fierce glare.  “No bullshit.  I know what I’m talking about.  I’ve been part of the food truck scene for  _ years _ and I’ve seen what a well run truck can do.”

Korra stared at her.  She was petite, but there was a no-nonsense strength of attitude about her that Korra respected.  Her dark brown hair was piled into a messy bun, and she wore well-faded jeans tucked into black combat boots, topped by a blue gray tank top.  Her tank top had a skull and crossbones done in silver sequins that glittered as she tossed back another shot.

“Fine,” Korra decided. “When can you start?”

What tequila was left in the woman’s mouth sprayed out in shock.  Her eyes were wide as she started at Korra. “Are you kidding?  I can’t work in a truck!”

“Why not?”

“I’m not a real cook, I mean, what the hell would I--” she trailed off as Korra’s smile grew broader. “You don’t even  _ know _ me, would you want me to work for you?”

Korra poured out the last of the tequila then stood up, albeit a little unsteadily.  “I’ll teach you want you need to know, don’t worry.  You just have to want to like to eat, which you seem to, and like to have fun, because that’s the most important thing, and you just did more shots than I did, which means you have nerves of steel.”

The woman considered her, then grabbed her glass and made her way carefully to her feet. “I fucking love food.  Just not meat food.” She glared. “Is that a problem?”

“Nah, I won’t make you eat it,” Korra leered at her slightly. “You might have to touch it though.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Korra held out her hand. “I’m Korra.  You’re hired.”

The woman reached out hand, then held onto Korra with a death grip as her balance started to fail.  

They clinked glasses.

“I’m Jinora.”

 


	3. Pizza My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longstanding rivalry comes to a head, with ambiguous conclusions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (By the way, this chapter is a solid 'M')
> 
> :)

Asami woke to an empty bed.  She rolled over, slightly disgruntled, then relaxed as she heard a rattling of pans and a lovely assortment of smells coming from the kitchen below.  She took the opportunity to rearrange the pillows to optimum configuration for the breakfast in bed she was sure was imminent. Ten minutes later Korra appeared, a tray in one hand.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be awake yet!”

Asami’s lips curled in amusement. “Should I pretend to be asleep?”

“Nah, the moment’s already ruined,” Korra deadpanned. “Here, your favorite.”

Asami lifted up a small cup of espresso and examined the rest of the tray while she sipped.  A steaming loaf of Irish soda bread was partnered with a platter of thick cut bacon and a bowl of blackberries.  

“Mmmm, as a sign of my devotion I won’t tell Liam you’ve stolen his recipe for soda bread.”

“A lot _you_ know -- he traded me for help with a construction project he had with the restaurant and a blood oath I wouldn’t share the recipe with anyone else.”

Asami took a bite of the soad bread and sighed happily. “Is that what you were doing last weekend?  I wondered why you were so evasive about it.”

“I wasn’t _evasive_ ,” Korra argued around a mouthful of bacon. “I was _discrete_.”

“Potato, po-tah-to,” Asami replied, amused. “Regardless, this is lovely.”

Korra grinned and pecked Asami affectionately on the cheek. “Is it pathetic of me to admit I’m scared about tonight?” she asked finally.

“Pathetic?  No,” Asami replied. “I would be worried too, were I you.”

Korra grimaced. “Gee thanks, honey.”

Asami pulled Korra closer and pressed her own kiss against Korra’s temple.  “Honey, Leonarda has a pizza dough recipe perfected over generations.  It’s not unreasonable to think it’s going to be hard to best.”

Korra groaned. “I know, I know, but he’s just so damn _smug_ about it.”

“He’s Italian.  He can’t help himself.”

Korra snorted, then took a bite of soda bread, chewing thoughtfully.

A while later the tray was mostly empty and Korra was nuzzling behind Asami’s ear.

“Korra.”

“Mmhmm?”

Asami struggled to gather her thoughts as Korra started nibbling her way down an alabaster neck before suckling gently at Asami’s pulse point.  A jolt of pure pleasure shot through her core, and she felt Korra grin against her skin.

“You know perfectly well--” she broke off with a gasp as Korra slid one hand up her sleep shirt and rubbed a knowing thumb against an already hardening nipple.  At Asami’s breathy response Korra quickly divested her of her sleep shirt and caressed her other breast with her lips, culiminating in a low moan from the executive chef as Korra’s lips engulfed a turgid nipple.

“Fuck...” Asami breathed, then gasped as Korra bit down gently with her teeth.

Korra slid herself down Asami’s torso, laying lingering kisses as she went.  She paused as she hooked her thumb’s under Asami’s panties.  It didn’t matter how long they had been together -- Korra _always_ asked permission.

“Please, love,” Asami gasped, lifting her hips.  She felt Korra’s grin against her belly as her panties slid down shapely legs and disappeared.  A nip on her inner thigh caused her to yelp before a gutteral moan escaped at the sensation of sharp suction at the crease of her hip.  “Oh, God…”

Korra placed lingering kisses down her thigh, avoiding the temptation of Asami’s wetness, wanting to tease her lover into incoherancy.

“Dammit, Korra,” Asami complained.

Korra paused with a soft nip behind Asami’s knee and looked up at Asami with a small smirk. “Did you want something, honey?”

Asami glared at her before clenching one fist in Korra’s chocolate locks, her other hand grabbing Korra’s and pressing it firmly against her aching core. “You’d better do something about this before I do, Food Truck Cook.”

“Yes, Chef,” Korra murmured, nuzzling into coarse curls as she inhaled the earthy sweetness of Asami’s arousal.  Her tongue flicked out, teasingly brushing against Asami’s straining clit.  Asami flinched and pressed her hips up into Korra’s mouth, begging for more attention.  Korra dragged her tongue through Asami’s folds, gathering wetness before plunging her tongue into Asami’s core.

“Korra!” Asami wailed, her body tensed in anticpation of her lover’s next move.  Korra did not disappoint -- while her tongue worked it’s way rythmically into Asami’s core, one hand frantically rubbed her clit while the other teased her puckered rear opening, one finger pressing more firmly against her, asking for entrance.  Asami moaned and spread her legs wider, inviting anything and everything that Korra offered. “Oh God, I love you, I love you,” she gasped repeatedly as her body shuddered into completion, every nerve clenched against the tide of pleasure released by Korra’s talented hands and tongue.  Korra kept pushing, extending her release as long as she could, until Asami finally begged for mercy.  Korra kissed her way back up Asami’s torso until she could press her lips against Asami’s, brushing their tongues languidly together so that Asami could taste herself, both moaning at the pleasure of it.

“I love what you do to me,” Asami breathed softly as she finally started to recover.

Korra grinned as she rolled onto her back, pulling Asami into her side. “I love what I can do to you,” she replied with a twinkle in her eye. “I love even more the fact that I’m the _only_ one to do so.”

Asami poked her in the side, causing her to yelp. “Don’t make me think I should investigate some comparisons,” she said sternly.

Korra immediately flipped her back over, her face betraying her outrage.  “You wouldn’t.”

Asami managed to hold her neutral expression for a long moment, then gave up and started laughing. “You can’t possibly think I was serious,” she guffawed.

Korra’s stern look relaxed. “Like anyone could compare to me,” she joked, then her eyes narrowed as she saw Asami’s mischievious look. “Don’t. Even. Go there.”

Asami smirked before flipping them again so that she could stare down at Korra, eyes darkened with desire. “Korra.”

“Yeah?”

“Shush.”  Asami then proceeded to demonstrate her complete ownership of her girlfriend’s pleasure.

Repeatedly.

* * *

 

 

Korra held the door for Asami, then followed her into the depths of Leonardo’s warehouse.  The eclectic blend of forge materials and exotic flora on the floor which she usually delighted in failed to attract her attention for once; the glowing glow of the distant forge held her complete attention.

A low rumble of voices surrounded her, erupting into a cheer as she emerged into the kitchen area on Asami’s heels.  A quick glance revealed the majority of the Sato Grill crew plus Jinora and Wu, both sporting their food truck t-shirts.  The rest of the crowd were friends and fans of both cooks, all ready for a fun time of pizza tasting.  It was a sort of informal Food Fight, but in a far more friendly and celebratory atmosphere.

Korra ignored all of them, her eyes searching for the only important person (besides Asami) in her current world.  It didn’t take long.

“Korra!” Leonardo called happily, embracing his opponent in a huge hug before planting kisses on both cheeks. “I’ve been looking forward to this!”

Korra grinned weakly. “Me too, Leonardo.”  She looked around at the milling crowd. “I wasn’t expecting quite this many people.”

“Bah, _figurati_.  It is nothing,” Leonardo waved his hands dismissively. “Just some fun time cooking with friends, eh?”

Korra took a deep breath, then grinned, albeit faintly, “Yeah, just some cooking with friends.”  She gestured to her bag. “Ready when you are.”

He clapped his hands with enthusiam. ” _Excellente!  Cuciniamo!_ ”

 

* * *

 

The forge was scorching hot, burning Korra’s hands and face every time she searched for the perfect glowing coal to maintain heat in the brick baking oven.  She was alternating with Leonardo to maintain the proper heat; they each wanted their individual efforts hot for the judges at the same time and were more than happy to collaborate on the oven itself, leaving the actual judging focused on their respective pizza crusts.

By pre-agreement they were both baking Pizza Margherita, a simple yet traditional pizza of marinara sauce, mozererlla, tomatos, and basil, with a drizzle of olive oil to round it out.  Ingredients matched, it was the final technique of their dough preparation combined with the cooking times and presentation of the pizza itself that would differentiate their ultimate offerings for the volunteer judges.

“WOOO, go Korra!” yelled Bolin happily, a glass of Leonardo’s wine in his hand.

“Kick her ass, Leonardo!” yelled a woman in response, waving her own glass of Leonardo’s grappa.

Korra grinned. “Glad to see you providing booze to everybody equally hasn’t improved your odds.”

Leonarda chuckled as he twirled his pizza around and shoved it back into the oven. “We shall see, _mia amica_.”

Ten minutes later, a panel of five judges settled themselves along a long table set up especially for them along the far wall between the kitchen and the forge.  Everyone else gathered themelves eagerly on the opposite side of the kitchen, awaiting the final verdict.

Opal, as a reliable thirdparty (mostly because she had promised not to drink), introduced each pie.

“From the cooking wisdom of generations of Neopolitans, we bring you Leonardo’s Pizza Margherita!”

The crowd ooh-ed as the pizza was deftly sliced into pieces and served to the judges.  There was a brief silence interrupted only by the quiet moans of the judges.  After a pause, the judges rated various categories on their clipboards, then indicated they were ready for the next round.

Korra gulped as her pizza was sliced and served onto plates for judging.  She felt Asami press against her back and sighed in relief.

“Relax,” Asami murmured.

“Mmhmm,” Korra replied dreamily.

Opal gestured grandly as the next round of plates was delivered. “From Kodiak Island, Alaska, Korra’s Pizza Margherita!”

“GOOOO KORRAAAAA!” screamed Jinora and Wu, waving little flags emblazoned with dog paws. Korra laughed in delight as laughter roiled the crowd.

Leonardo sauntered over, two glasses of grappa in his hand.  He offered one to Korra with a grin. “Come, a traditional toast.”

“You mean, you want to kill me with your paint thinner,” Korra groused good naturedly.

Leonardo shrugged and held out his glass.

Korra tapped her own against his. “ _Salute_ , Leonardo.”

“ _Salute_ , Bella.”

She managed to suppress her instinctive cough to Leonardo’s amused approval.  Together they turned to face the judges, Korra’s head whirling slightly.

After long moments watching their judges confer, they both straightened as paperwork was passed onto Opal.  She peered at it carefully, then laughed as she looked back at the judges.  They shrugged collectively.

“Oooo-kay,” she said loudly, then grinned. “Well, for what I’m sure is a rare event, the judges have awarded twenty-three points to Chef Leonardo for his magnificent pizza.”

The crowd roared at the near miss of twenty-five points for perfection.

Opal continued, her amusement plain on her face. “And the judges _also_ awarded Chef Korra twenty-three points for _her_ amazing pizza, for a tie!”

The crowed roared even louder, applause and cheering shaking the walls of Leonardo’s warehouse forge.

Korra met his amused gaze, then threw her arms around him for a fierce hug.

“Rematch?” she murmured in his ear.

He held her tightly as he laughed. “ _Sicuramente_!”


End file.
